villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alva (Pokémon)
Jarvis (Alva in the English dub) is the corrupted minister of the Azoth Kingdom, and the main antagonist of the 19th Pokemon film Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. He wishes to rule the Azoth Kingdom. He was voiced by Kōichi Yamadera in Japanese dub and Sean Schemmel in the English version. History Jarvis is the corrupted minster of the Azoth Kingdom, who plans to rule the Kingdom. He is highly knowledgeable in the Kingdom's history and Mystery Science, and even made his own type of Mystery Science called "Neo Mystery Science", to create the technique known as "Mega Wave". Mega Wave force many Pokemon to Mega-evolve at once, and follow his order. He spent years educating the young prince of the kingdom, Racel, to gain his loyalty. Also, he has two henchmen, Dohga and Ether, to do his bidding. The only person who doesn't trust him is the prince's sister, Chymia. He first appeared when Magearna was delivered to him by his henchmen after an attack by Volcanion. He wait until Volcanion appears with Ash. He then uses his Mega Wave technique to mega evolve Alakazam, Glalie, and his Gengar. He ordered them to attack, but Volcanion and Ash were able to escape with Magearna. When Team Rocket were caught sneaking into the castle, they met Jarvis in his office. Once he learns that they knew Ash, he recruited them, and gave them Mega Wave Bracelets, and a Heracross and Pinsir. He then tracks Ash and Co. location to send Team Rocket after them. However, when Team Rocket failed their mission, Jarvis lead an attack on Nebel Plateau, which is the home of Volcanion and Magearna. He then traps many of the resident Pokemon, including Volcanion (and Ash) in electrical machines, and tortures them to force Magearna to surrender, which it eventually does. As soon as Magearna boarded his airship, it is paralyzed by his Gengar. he then open the hatch on it's chest, and reveals the Soul-Heart. When Racel realizes Jarvis's plans, he attempted to stop him, but failed, and is force to watch as Jarvis removes the Soul-Heart out of Magearna, "killing" it in the process. He discards Magearna's body, and had his Pokemon use Hyper Beam on the People and their Pokemon, before putting Rachel to sleep via Gengar's Hypnosis. On their way back to Azoth Kingdom, however, Meowth learns he can still hear Magearna's voice in the Soul-Heart, which encouraged Team Rocket to take the Soul-Heart back, but to no avail as he quickly defeats Jessie and James, while capturing Meowth to translate Magearna's voice. Once he returns to the Azoth Kingdom's castle, he installed the Soul-heart into the machine located at the heart of the castle. This transform the castle into a flying fortress, which was made by Magearna's creator, Eliphas, to protect the kingdom. However, he discovered that the people he thought he had killed in his attack on Nebel Plateau survive, and are approaching the Fortress. Jarvis charges the fortress's laser cannons, but they did not fire. He realized that Magearna is fighting his control. Panicking, he had his henchmen go out to fight the attackers while Jarvis himself hid in the control. when Ash, his Greninja, Volcanion, Chymia, and her Gardevoir arrives, he trap them in the electrical machines used before. He then forced Magearna to use the laser to destroy Nebel Plateau by using Gengar's Mean Look. This action cause Magearna's soul to fade from the Soul-Heart. A satisfied Jarvis attempts to finish off the Plateau by another laser fire, but is blocked by Squishy in its complete form, and the residing Pokemon. Volcanion eventually manages to free itself and others from the Machine. Jarvis ordered Gengar to attack with Shadow Ball, but is countered by Pikachu's Electro Ball. The blowback from Electro Ball caused Jarvis to drop his staff, which Ash jams into machinery. This broke the Mega Wave Jewel, and this caused all the mega-evolved Pokemon to transform into their original form, and escape the fortress. In one last attempt to kill his enemies, Jarvis set the locks the fortress on a collision course on the Nebel Plateau, and then attempts to escape on his jet-pack. However Greninja, who transformed into Ash-Greninja, manages to disable the jet-pack, which caused him to crash in the forest below. He is later found by Chymia. He attempted to escape, but was pulled back by the Magnetic Bands that were on Ash and Volcanion, and he was then arrested. Pokemon 094Gengar-Mega-Shiny.png|Shiny Gengar Gallery Jarvis_model_sheet_2.png Jarvis_model_sheet_1.png Trivia *His name may come from Jabir ibn Hayyan, a prominent Muslim alchemist sometimes considered to be the father of early chemistry. *Jarvis is similar to Prime Minister Honest from the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. *He is also quite similar to Jafar from Aladdin; they are corrupt politicians who seek to attain power and take over the kingdom by any means necessary. They also wield magic staffs. *He is one of five villains from the Pokémon Anime who is considered to be Pure Evil, the other four being Grings Kodai, Hunter J, Dr. Yung, and Cyrus. Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Pure Evil Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Master of Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Game Changer